Pride of Canada
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Marina 'Kodiak' Cade is an Olympic Speedskater trying to win the title of Cosmo Beauty to further her training for the next Olympic Winter Games. How will be fair against big names like 'Golden Jessie' and 'Silver Ayla? Please read, and review KINDLY. I own no rights to this series.


**Battle Athletes: Pride of Canada**

**Chapter 1- 'Kodiak'**

Many critics doubted Canada in terms of sending a contender to University Satellite. That all changed when a young Olympic speedskater from Hamilton, Ontario entered the competition, and changed the perception on how University Satellite looked at Canadian Athletes. Her name was Marina Cade, but she is best by her nickname, 'Kodiak'.

A young fisherwoman working the trawls in the waters of the Harbour West Marina to which her parents named her after, Marina Cade was the first in her family to enter the competition for Cosmo Beauty. Marina is gentle and kind, but when she got on the ice she had a job to do, and that was go faster than you, "C'mon Akari, you can do it!"

Marina was not the bragging type, never overconfident but confident in her own abilities. Marina learned those things the hard way when she first started competing in the Winter Games. Her gentle and friendly nature made her more of a teddy bear than a fierce Kodiak Grizzly. it was her strength and stamina that gave her the nickname.

Standing 5'8 and weighing 157lbs, she had brawn as well as beauty. Her long legs, broad shoulders, and large powerful thighs gave most people the notion that she build for power and speed. While not hanging up the suit and skates forever, she entered the competition as training for the Olympics so she can compete against the world's best.

Marina has beautiful brown eyes, and boyish brown hair meant for a better fit on the hood of her speedsuit. Marina is fare-skinned with a slight hint of tan, and a very small mole on the lower left corner of her left eye. Her strong and well-built thighs and legs brought up controversy as she was accused using steroids, but it was proven false.

While she does just that on the oval ice track, Marina is an inquisitive person. She is willing to go out of her sport, and try new things. Her mother and father were killed in a car accident when she was five, and Marina was raised by her grandparents. Marina became one of the youngest athletes in Olympic History to enter the speedskating event.

Now 17, she was ready for University Satellite, and the Cosmo Beauty Competition. Like the two silver medals she has under her belt, she knew she had to earn her spot which started in Antarctica. The ice was gone, and now a desert took it's place. The ground shook with the sound of young female athletes pursuing the same dream as her.

Marina smirked, and gave Akari a wink, "Allons'y!" Marina said going down the drop into the canyon below as the last 1500 meters were coming up, and she treated the downward ascend like a skier on a slalom course keeping control of her breaking, and moving in a zig-zag motion down into the canyon below, and was catching up to Jessie.

Clouds of dust rose up from the clouds as hundreds of athletes from around the world, and the solar system came rumbling through like human steamrollers with bike brakes. Marina was stuck in the pack, unable to make a move on the leader, Jessie Gurtland. That was until the pack entered the minefield, and then that Marina made her move.

Using her speed and skills she learned, she used her powerful legs and shoulder muscles to dodge the explosions by leaning to the left and right and keeping her footing level, but at an angle as if she were on the track. Marina managed to maneuver around corners to dodge the mines like a supercar meaning this Canadian was no pushover.

"You're all a buncha pussies, first place is mine!" Ichino boasted, sideswiping an unfortunate competitor that got in her way. Marina dodged it, and powered on through. This was the mid-term exam, and Marina's nana taught her to give it her all in every challenge life gives her, "Huh? What the hell?!" Ichino blasted as gust of wind blew passed her.

"Come on Ichino, it ain't over yet!" Marina said blasting off after Jessie,

"Come back here, Marina so I can rip your legs off!" Ichino blasted at the Canadian

"Awww...no fair, Big Butt!" Tanya whined amidst as they crawled out of a pile of injured athletes.

Jessie looked behind her to see 'Kodiak' Cade on her tail, "You'll never catch me, Thunder Thighs!" Jessie taunted to the tomboyish Ontarian, bashing her to the side but Marina is a hard nut to crack. Her experience in the Winter Olympics taught her to never buckle under pressure. Marina lost her balance for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"You keep thinking that!" Marina said as the two of them went at each other in a fight for first place. Meanwhile, the University Satellite was monitoring the exam as 'Kodiak' made her special move on 'Golden Jessie', and took the lead away from the American from New York City. There was no way Jessie was going to let a Canadian overtake her.

"Sir there has been a change in the first place position, the student's name is Marina Cade, 17 years old from Hamilton, Ontario, Canada," said one of the computer observers watching over the race as Marina's student profile was put on the screen for the headmaster, Grant Oldman. The headmaster seemed intrigued by the Olympic speedskater.

"Hmm...'Kodiak' Marina Cade, watch how she uses her techniques she learned in speedskating to her advantage in the way she leans into her turns and uses her speed wisely, her experience gives her everything to be a top athlete, speed...technique...power," Grant Oldman said in observation of the new arrival on the Cosmo Beauty scene.

_'Don't hold back'_ Marina thought neck-in-neck with the great Jessie Gurtland. Just then to Marina's surprise, Ayla came up from behind them like a silver bolt of lightning looking back at the Canadian and the American. They were nearing the last leg of the competition heading into the narrow final canyon in a three-way battle for first place.

With Jessie running along the side of the canyon, and poised to make a move on 'Silver Ayla'. On the other side, Marina was making her move, but Ayla has seen this before, and was not going to let Jessie get the best of her. So like Jessie, she moved up on the canyon wall, not letting Jessie get the better of her. This proved to be a costly mistake.

'_Shit_' Ayla thought, seeing 'Kodiak' put on the afterburners of her strength which she was saving for the last leg of the race. They leaped down from the walls with Ayla taking the lead in front of Marina. The Canadian looked up at saw Jessie coming down, and sped up to not let her overtake her. In the end of the struggle, Ayla won first place.

At the finish, Marina saw Ayla standing by the special training apparatuses and approached her, "Hey, that was quite some donnybrook we had back there," Marina said with a genuine Canadian smile. Ayla looked at her, and looked away. Marina may have lost the race, and finished in second but it did not seem to effect her overall composure.

"You lost, shouldn't you be ashamed?" Ayla asked,

"Hey now, it doesn't matter if you come in first or last place, as long as you finish and try your hardest, that's what really counts," Marina said wiping the sweat from her brow, and taking a drink from her water bottle. Marina had earned her place to go to University Satellite, and she knew she was stepping into a new kind of competition.


End file.
